Love Blooms in the Roost
by DietoSnappurru
Summary: Traveling from town to town can get pretty lonely sometimes. Will Brewster be the shoulder K.K. Slider needs to relieve his emotion baggage and artistic tension? Can this coffeehouse friendship brew into something more? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! I'm the second half that makes up DietoSnappurru. The first story, a witch among ninjas, was written by my girlfriend and you should totally go read it. This story is going to include K.K. Slider/ Brewster in case you didn't read the summary. I don't plan to put any kind of smut in this one. Just a cheesy romance sort of story. I don't know how long this will end up so...here we go!

Brewster stood behind the counter of the Roost. It was nearly 8 'o clock, Saturday night. He would be arriving shortly. Brewster straightened his bow tie calmly and began to polish his favorite coffee cup. It needed to be perfect on the off chance that the guest needed a cup. The clock struck eight, making the town tune resonate throughout the village. Like clockwork, Totakeke (K.K. Slider) walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey, Brewster. How's it hanging?" K.K. Slider said slyly. K.K. was the coolest of the cool. Everything he did oozed charisma. And those eyebrows...perfectly pruned. Perfectly suave. Perfectly HOT. Brewster blushed as he heard the canine's voice.

"Hello Totakeke. I'm doing well. And you?" the pigeon answered, collecting himself. He had become accustomed to conversing with his flame. Accustomed to hiding his deep passion for the wandering musician.

"Pretty swingin', my man! Pretty swinging. Gotta say, out of all of my stops, this little coffee shop is my favorite. So free from the grasp of the corporations, Brewst." K.K. began rambling about his dislike of all the people trying to control his music and how his passion could not be subdued. Brewster listened to everything the dog said with ravenous ears. He could not learn enough about the young guitarist. He could be talking about dryer lint and Brewster would still find him fascinating.

After a lull in the conversation, Brewster asked, "Would you care for a drink?" K.K. looked back from setting up his amp with those deep, dark eyes of his. Time seemed to pause on that gorgeous expression. It was a jolt when he finally answered:

"Now, Brewst, you know I'm not a coffee guy." He chuckled at having to remind his old friend of his tastes. Brewster nodded shyly as if the answer came as a surprise. Of course Brewster knew. But someday, maybe, he hoped that K.K. would try his special pigeon blend. Just to try and convey his feelings with the most perfect cup of coffee he could muster. Alas, he was doomed to love a man who disliked coffee.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow, geez! I didn't know anyone would actually like the story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited! I can't imagine this story will update with great frequency to be perfectly honest. I only really started this a year ago for fun, so sorry about that! Anyway, now that new leaf is out, I've got some writing vigor restored in me! Um, I'm going to apologize in advance if this doesn't flow as well as the last chapter. It has been a year since I even looked at this after all.

After K.K. was finished setting up, villagers filed into the roost and made their way to the mahogany seats in front of the stage. K.K. became visibly pumped as he fed off their energy. Despite all the physical attraction that Brewster felt towards K.K., this was what he loved most about him. His passion. His undying love for his music and his fans. He didn't let money or fame cloud his vision of happiness. Brewster loved that aspect of him because he felt the exact same way about brewing coffee.

Brewster found himself in a trance as he listened to the intoxicating music of K.K. Slider. He owned all of K.K.'s records, but nothing compared to it live. As each audience member's request was fulfilled, Brewster fell deeper and deeper in love. Hours must have gone by-

"HEY! Brewster! Are you gonna just stand there or am I going to have to find another place to serve me coffee?" Phyllis squawked. Apparently she had been standing there for quite some time, as the entire audience's eyes were on the commotion.

"...So sorry. Here you are." Brewster said softly. Phyllis glared at him, but accepted the brew.

"Hmph! Finally! _I'm going to be late for work because of you..._" Phyllis huffed, walking up the stairs to the museum. With her departure, the show continued into the night until the very last patron left for home.

"That was a pretty rad pack of cats tonight, eh Brewst?" The hound dog grinned as he packed up his amp and the cords that accompanied it.

"Coo...it was the biggest crowd I've seen yet." The barrista said, trying to muster up enthusiasm to match the performer's. The seasoned musician began to go on about how important small show like these are for fans and the art of music, when Brewster interrupted for once.

"Totakeke...do you think you could take one more request..?" Brewster blurted out. He had been trying to ask all night, but hadn't the courage until now. Only afterwards did he realize how rude he'd been to interrupt.

"Uh, sure Brewster. I didn't know you were into the whole music slice. What can I play for you tonight?" K.K. questioned, unpacking his gear again. As he awaited his request, K.K.'s comforting gaze never left Brewster's face. Brewster felt a small rush of heat come over him as he tried to remember his request.

"Ah...Coo...The song I would like to hear is...I love You." Brewster stuttered. Despite that being the name of the song, Brewster still felt his heart pound after saying those words aloud to his dear friend. He looked up, hoping that the canine's keen eyes had not picked up on his odd behavior.

"Ah, I'm pretty hip to that jive too." K.K. sighed happily as if remembering a far off memory. He turned to the empty audience and announced, "Okay, groovy peeps! This next one's for my best brewing buddy, Brewster! It's called **I love you!**" He began to strum his guitar and sing with the greatest of ease. Brewster thought he could see more emotion go into this performance, but he decided it was only his imagination. Once the performance was done and K.K. was done packing up he approached the bar.

"Hey, thanks for requesting such a powerful tune to end the gig. It's been golden hanging with you tonight, Brewst." The musician said sincerely. "Catch you next Saturday."

Brewster watched his love exit the roost and walk up the short flight of stairs. He sighed as soon as K.K. was out of sight. Someday he would tell that dreamer of his true feelings.

To be continued.


End file.
